When Creatures Combine
by GofferGurl
Summary: there are two new dada teachers has vampires veela and annoying old coot starts in seventh year with voldemort still alive.
1. Chapter 1

When Creatures Combine 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters that you recognize. All characters that you don't recognize are mine though, as strange as they may seem. This will be rated **M** for language and possible violence also for sexual situations, (mostly mentioned in passing) There will possibly be some slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, then please don't read my story then bash it. You have been fore warned.

thank you stargatebabe for bing my beta and saving my poor readers from my awful grammar and spelling.

SUMMARY:

Chapter One 

"Boy!" yelled Vernon up the stairs "Get down here now, your freaky friends are here to take you away."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" He replied.

Harry hurriedly gathered his things and stuffed them into an old bag that belonged to Dudley. He had thrown a fit about it not being the right one for school so it was given to Harry. As he walked down the stairs he saw more than a couple of familiar faces. He had expected it to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, but who he saw surprised him. Standing in the parlor were Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. There were also two other women that he didn't recognize.

The first one he surveyed had straight layered hair that reached her waist. It was black as onyx with three inch, fiery red tips. Her eyes were such a crystal blue, that there was hardly any color at all. She looked to be about 5 7', was rather slender and in her early twenties. She was wearing a black-cropped sweater with a blue cami underneath, a black mini skirt and tights with boots that reached her knees. He then shifted his gaze to the other newcomer.

This one had hair that reached mid back. It was as black as the first but instead of red tips, hers had vibrant purple chunks and lay in soft waves. She looked to be close to his age, no more than a year older.

She as well was rather slender and had an unnatural grace to her. Whereas the other woman had been roughly his height, this woman was almost two inches taller standing at about 5 9'. She was wearing a long sleeved black and purple corset top, leather pants with buckles on the legs and platform boots. But her eyes captivated him, for they had no natural color. They seemed to pick up the colors in the room, from hues of violet to greens and blues. Harry had to wrench his eyes off of her when he noticed that Kingsley was talking to him.

" All right then Harry, introductions are in order I believe. These two ladies here are going to be new Professors at the school and have volunteered to give you some extra training over what remains of the summer." He paused for a breath then gestured to the women.

" This lady here" he pointed to the shorter one "is Traloxee Slater Professor Slater to you, and next to her is Morticia…" said woman made a rude face at him " UhHum, excuse me, _Ticia_ Cruentus, a professor as well".

She nodded at him as her colleague had done, but didn't seem as nice.

After introductions were done Harry asked what had been on his mind since he found out he was leaving.

" Am I going back to Hogwarts or have other arrangements been made?"

"Aye, don't cha worry none there Harry, you'll be staying at Hogwarts the rest of your Hols." Tonks answered for Kingsley.

Harry felt a slight bit of relief flood through himself. He still didn't want to go to Grimmauld Place, since it held so many memories of Sirius. He still blamed himself for what happened to his Godfather.

"Well, we should be off then, no time like the present. We'll be flooing directly to Dumbledors office, so you know what to." Mad Eye replied.

He shrank Harry's things while Kingsley gave him some floo powder. Harry took it, threw it in and yelled " Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledors Office" and in a flash of green flames the boy was gone. Once gone the others followed suit and soon they were all crammed into Dumbledore's office.

" All right now, every one settle down… Nymphadora, Kingsley, Alaster thank you for bringing young Harry back to Hogwarts for me."

"Your quite welcome Albus, now if you will excuse us we have to get back to the ministry before they notice we aren't doing paper work like the good little ministry pets that we are supposed to be."

With that Tonks, Kingsley and Mad Eye left and Harry was left alone with an old coot that bared a blinding twinkle in his eyes, he didn't trust and two people he didn't know.

"Down to business Harry. Professors Slater and Cruentus have agreed to teach you more advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts while you are staying over the summer. I have also gotten Professor Snape to agree to teach you Remedial Potions until school starts, so that you can take your last year of advanced potions."

"If you will excuse me sir, Snape hates me. I don't see why I should have to suffer through 'remedial potions' again, because we both know that I will gain nothing from it." Harry said without even paying attention to the women beside him giving him curious stares.

"Now my boy…"

" I am not your **_boy_** headmaster, so please do not call me as such"

"All right then, _Harry_, you and Professor Snape must get past your differences. I am sure that every thing will work itself out this year, especially since it is the last year you are going to be here. We should all set a good example for the younger students about getting over differences."

Harry snorted ' _this conversation is getting me no where_'… "Fine since I will have to suffer through pointless lessons, tell me where I will be staying, when I have training and with whom, so I can prepare myself. I would like to get some sleep as well."

"Of course. You will be staying in a spare teachers quarters for now and a house elf will inform you of what your schedule will be. Professors, would you be so kind as to show Harry the way to his room, since it is one the way back to your own?"

"Of course Headmaster, we would be glad to." Said Professor Slater.

They left a moment later, Harry carrying his shrunken trunk in his pocket and the two new teachers in front of him seemingly having a wordless conversation. Occasionally you would see a head nod or shake. Suddenly Professor Slater turned and headed in the direction of the library.

"Now don't get lost Ticia, I don't want you frightening any more poor house elves just because you couldn't find the room." She laughed as she walked away.

Professor Cruentus just frowned. Then to Harry's surprise said…

" I wouldn't have had to frighten them if this damn castle didn't keep changing!"

Harry laughed inwardly as she kept cursing about the castle and high-strung house elves named Pinky or Dooby or something or other, Harry couldn't tell the exact names. From what he could tell, he figured that the two new teachers were probably from America and were very strange.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Creatures Combine Chapter Two 

About a half hour after Ticia dropped Harry off at his room, Traloxee waltzed back in with a couple of books under her arm. Glancing at Ticia she saw that she was deep in thought.

"Two cent's for what you're thinking." She said as she set her books on the table.

"Huh, oh nothing. Just thinking about Potter, um, what to start him on first."

"Harry, really? Why do I get the feeling you're trying to keep something from me?"

"Ugh, you're just paranoid! I was just thinking of lesson plans, nothing more!"

"It's funny really, that after _all these years, _you still think you can lie to me. You know the link we share won't allow it."

Ticia just gave her a hard look and rolled her eyes. She knew she had been bested… yet again. She knew without a doubt what the next question would be.

"So is he the one?" Traloxee asked with a knowing grin.

"Maybe… I am not sure yet."

" _**Oh come off it, he's the one isn't he?" **_

"Loxee! I wish you would get out of my head! Just because we share a link doesn't mean you have to get into it all the time!"

"It's not my fault…I just get a bit too excited sometimes. You know I could feel the shift when you two met…" she said pouting.

"Okay fine! I think he is. But it doesn't seem complete. Either he isn't a perfect match or there may be another."

Traloxee got excited, once again. But she was sure to keep out of Ticia's mind this time.

" Wow! Two mates, that hasn't happened in hundreds of years! Do you know who the other might be?"

"No… I just hope that my two mates get along or it's going to be hell. So why did you go to the library all of a sudden?" Ticia asked Traloxee trying to change the subject, Traloxee allowed it.

"Because I wanted to give you a chance to see if Harry was your mate, like I said before I felt the shift…from the way he was staring I probably didn't have to. But hey, I wanted books about mates and the likes."

"Oh, probably a good idea. **_You still have your mate to find as well_**…" She said inside Traloxee's head with a visible smirk on her lips.

"Yes well, that is another matter… By the way I had a little chat with our rather old and very senile Headmaster"

"Really? What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much, just what he wants us to teach Harry and another student that is also going to be here over the summer."

"Who's the new kid?"

"Draco Malfoy… apparently he decided he didn't want to follow in his loving fathers footsteps."

"Can't really blame the kid! I would rather die than end up like Lucius."

The two sat in silence for a moment until a very nervous and hyperactive house elf popped into their rooms.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir is wanting you's to be in the Great Hall for supper madams'. He tells Dobby to come get you when supper is ready and to go to the Great Hall."

"Dobby, is it? Could you be so kind as to tell me who will be joining us for dinner this evening?" Traloxee asked sweetly trying to calm down the elf.

"Yes Miss Slater ma'am, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sir." He said the last name so enthusiastically that Traloxee couldn't help but ask.

"Do you like Harry Potter Dobby?"

"OH YES Miss Slater ma'am. Harry Potter freed Dobby from the mean Malfoy's. Dobby is very happy now, I's gets wages… a whole galleon a week!" Dobby rattled off excitedly.

"You wanted to be freed Dobby? Well I guess that's all right as long as you are happy, and it seems that you are. Thank you, we will head to dinner shortly."

Dobby bowed to Traloxee then looked at Ticia, as if he was remembering earlier events. His body gave a slight shake before he popped back to the kitchens. Traloxee was glaring at Ticia, while said woman was holding back laughter.

"Did you see the poor thing? He was shaking from fright! Stop scaring them Ticia or I swear if you don't…"

Traloxee didn't get to finish what she was saying. Ticia had burst into laughter and rolled off of the couch she was sitting on. Traloxee just gave her an annoyed look and started heading for dinner. Ticia had composed herself and caught up to Traloxee halfway to the Great Hall.

"Don't be mad Loxee, I can't help it if I scared him a little."

" Oh yeah, you can help it. The house elves have hard enough jobs as it is, and you have to go around terrifying them."

Ticia made a face and mouthed 'blah blah blah' while Traloxee wasn't looking.

"And quit making faces at me, it isn't funny!"

They continued arguing about the house elves until they got to the Great Hall and Albus interrupted their little fight.

"Traloxee, Morticia"… Ticia sent him a glare at the use of her formal name… " Sit where ever you like."

Ticia and Traloxee nodded at the Headmaster and sat down.

Traloxee had sat with two seats between her and Ticia. Ticia couldn't figure out why she had done that. It seemed like Traloxee had some kind of plan forming in her head and that worried her. _'The last plan that Loxee had, we both ended up getting chased around the university. Apparently our friends didn't like being dressed in drag and doing the hula in front of the people in the cafeteria.' _She had to clench her jaw to contain her laughter at the memories of the prank on their friends. A few moments later the last three people walked in. Harry Potter, Severus Snape and a blonde boy that was introduced as Draco Malfoy.

Draco gave a nod to them then followed Severus and Potter to their seats. He ended up sitting between Severus and Professor Slater. While on the other side of Snape there was Professor Cruentus, who was staring at Professor Slater, with a promise of pain in her future, and seated on her other side was Potter.

TBC

Thanks to my beta Stargatebabe.

A/N…Sorry the update was a BIT late. My muse went into a coma…lol.

I would also like to thank KORNfused Pyro for a lovely review. Also to Snarky B., I always need someone new to HATE!…Yeah well…hope you hate this one as much!


End file.
